


I Love Mew

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Based on a tumblr prompt from mrs-laurenhiddleston, F/M, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and the reader get a kitten together.<br/>**This is a ficlet**</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Mew

Tom and I opened the door to the pet store and were immediately greeted by the insistent mews of the kittens in the adoption center. We were both incredibly excited about this: we were adopting a kitten together. Tom practically dragged me over to the little darlings and I giggled at his huge smile. One of the employees came over and asked us if we’d like to play with a few of them in the play center, and Tom practically melted. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she said, smiling knowingly as she led us in the right direction. We sat down in the small play area and a couple of kittens approached us. A little ginger one pounced in my lap and started licking my leg, prompting me to coo and pick it up carefully. Tom did the same with a little black kitten that tried to chew on his shoelace. 

“These are so cute!” He said in a voice that was so childlike that I knew he would be embarassed if any of his fans saw him. Tom looked at me as he petted the little black kitten, then it reached its paw up an tapped his nose. Tom bit his lower lip and a tear welled up in his eyes. “Oh my God, this one is so adorable! Darling, can we please get this one? It booped my nose!”

It was wearing a green collar, so I had an idea. 

“Maybe we should call it Loki,” I said, and Tom turned to the kitten. He looked at it seriously.

“Is that your name? Are you Loki?” He asked, and the kitten mewed at him and booped his nose again. “That’s settled then.”


End file.
